versefandomcom-20200223-history
'Verse - Family Names
'Verse - Compilation of Family Names: A * Aames ** John Aames * Alves * Ashtabula * Aumenie ** Truly Aumenie (A member of the Reality Runaways club) B * Bacalia (Bacaliao)o ** Castiel Bacalia (A criminal) * Barstow ** Kenneth Barstow (Ran as a President of the United States until he died) * Bednarek * Bellambi ** Imogene Scarlett Bellambi (Lady Bellambi, A self-proclaimed queen and saviors of the Reality Runaways.) ** Serenity Bellambi (Imogene's daughter) * Blackwood ** Alice Blackwood ** Autumn Blackwood (Theresa Blackwood and Olivia Hruska's daughter) ** Theresa Annabelle ("Tessa") Blackwood ** Charles Blackwood II ** Charles George Blackwood ** Elizabeth Blackwood ** George Blackwood ** Johnathan Charles Blackwood ** Mary Blackwood ** Richard William Blackwood ** Robert Zachary Blackwood ** Sarah Blackwood ** Thomas Blackwood ** William Robert Blackwood ** William Zachary Blackwood ** William Blackwood ** Zachary Blackwood * Boner ** Robert Boner * Braxton ** Victoria Braxton (Valkyrie's civilian alias) * Bustamante ** Carlos Bustamante was a president of the United States of America during 2010 - 2014 term. * Bustello C * Caldwell ** Charles George Caldwell (A clone of Travis King. Became an agent for WICON under the alias "Zephyr") ** David Victor Caldwell (A son of Charles Caldwell and Victoria Braxton) * Camilleri (Camilleri Crime Family of the B-Town, and rival of Campese Family) * Campese (Campese Crime Family of the Eastport City, and rival of Camilleri Family) ** Salvador Campese (A portly and perverted man who rules the Campese Family with an iron hand.) * Carbone * Carracci * Carroll * Correia * Corvi * Cremona * Couturier ** Erika Jennifer Couturier (A member of the Reality Runaways) D * de Fiore * de Luca * de Palma * de Santis * Diederich * Dobbs ** Gene Dobbs * Dovehill ** Elizabeth Dovehill (A agent for WICON:US, a leading psychic working in Secret Lockers Society section in the United States public school system. Her cover is a life guidance counselor and licensed therapist for students in elementary schools.) E * Eames ** David Eames (A President of the United States of America) ** Jason Eames (Emily Eames' husband) ** Emily Eames (Jason Eames' wife) * Eldridge ** James Eldridge ** George Eldridge (A President of the United States of America) F * Farina * Farrugia * Ferrugia * Fujinaka * Fujita * Fujiwara * Fukuda * Fukumoto * Fukuyama * Furukawa * Futamata G * Galea * Galloway * Graves ** Charles Graves, Dr. (A genius but mad geneticist and scientist. He preforms bio-cybernetic implants and genetic modifications for the rich and the perverted criminals) * Greenwood ** Jonathan L. Greenwood (President of the United States of America (Term: 1981 - 1989) and ran as a Republican.) * Guiles ** Stacy Guiles (An agent of WICON:US. She was a leading resident psychic intelligence officer.) * Gutierrez ** Rodger Gutierrez ** Maria Gutierrez H * Halliwell ** Nathan Halliwell (A mirror twin brother of Pvt. Trevor Halliwell) ** Trevor Halliwell (A private in US Expeditionary Unit forces during "Operation Burning Sands") * Hansen * Harmon ** Matthew Harmon * Hegerov(á) ** Viktoria Hegerová * Henao * Hillstead ** Joseph Matthew Hillstead * Hirayama * Hruška ** Kašpar Ivan Hruška (Olivia's birth father) ** Mariska Ružena Hruška (Olivia's birth mother) ** Olivia Hruška (Born Olivier Hruška in certain timelines) * Huang ** Lee Huang (A section director of WICON) I * Idoni * Innocenti * Ivanov J * Jakupi * Johnson ** Thomas Johnson (President Johnson and VP Nicholas Prince) K * Kane ** Cael Kane * Kevitch * King ** Charles King (An United States Marine in Global War II and was MIA at the conclusion of the war. He was discovered to have perished under unknown circumstances in one of the Pacific Island.) * Koening * Kojiro ** Yamaga Kojiro * Koslocov(a) L * Laliberté * Lane ** Margot Lane * Lecce * Leggieri * Leone * Livermore M * Mancini * Markov(a)/(na) ** Milena Kateřina Markovna * Martelli * Mazza * Mendes * Meyer * Monteiro * Montenova * Mendes * Meyer * Monteiro * Mrázova ** Mariska Ružena Mrázova (Later Hruška, Olivia Hruška 's birth mother). N * Naidu ** Ananth Naidu, Dr. * Nguyen * Nizzola * Novikov(a) * Nunes O * P * Pascova * Paz ** Sofia Paz * Petroscova * Petrov * Potenza * Prince ** Nicholas Prince * Provenza Q * Quinn R * Ramirez * Ramos ** Elena Ramos * Razatos * Razenberg * Razenberger * Razinov(a) ** Kateryna Olena Razinova * Reis * Rizzo * Robustelli * Rockwell * Rodriguez ** LTJG Rodriguez * Romano * Rossi * Rossini * Ruiz S * Sadowski ** Aleksandra "Alek" Sadowski * Saengcanthr ** Intira Saengcanthr * Santoro * Santos * Scagliotti * Scalise ** Ephriam Scalise (Leader of the Mediterranean Criminal Syndicate (MCS)). * Schneider * Sciarra * Selter * Semyonov(a) * Serafini * Sessa * Shimizu ** Abe Shimizu ** Haruhiko Shimizu ** Kazumi Shimizu ** Mayumi Shimizu * Silchenko ** Miroslav Silchenko (Leader of a notorous criminal organization that deals with Drugs, Humans and Weapons trafficking in western European region (Black Sea, Sea of Azov and Caspian Sea). He used the unrest in Ukraine to smuggle guns in while his lieutenants smuggled humans out. * Silva * Smirnov(a) * Smith ** Teagan Smith * Smereka ** Michel Smereka (Miroslav Silchenko's alias outside of his criminal life) * Smolarek ** Gabriella "Gabby" Smolarek * Sokolov(a) * Solovyov(a) * Somma * St. Balfour ** Daniel James Balfour (A Saint in which became St. Balfour after sainthood) ** Danielle St. Balfour (A.K.A The White Dominatrix) ** Azlee St. Balfour (Danielle St. Balfour's daughter) * Stilo * Strapákov(á) T * Talbot * Taverna * Terzi * Testa * Toselli * Turati * Turner U * Ubai * Uchida * Uda * Uehara * Ueno * Ueo * Umeno * Uno * Ura * Urase * Urayama * Urashima * Usuda * Usui * Uyama * Uzumaki V * Vacca * Valerio * Valley * Vasquez * Vestri * Vicario * Vučković ** Yelena Vuckovic (A member of the Reality Runaways club) W * Wayland ** David Wayland * Westfall ** Gregory Westfall * Wood X * Y * Yates Z *Zaytsev(a) *Zemcov(a)